


The Entity

by Alpha6



Series: Mike and Eleven: The Future. [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Mileven, Old enemy, Resurrection, The Entity - Freeform, The Upside Down, The Void, the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha6/pseuds/Alpha6
Summary: Sequel to Never Apart, Not Really. Mike and El now have a baby boy but Mikes past deeds haunt him daily including the Entity that resurrected him. Mike, Eleven, Nathaniel and the rest of the gang face a threat all too familiar to them but is more terrifying than ever. Resurrection came with a price. It Always Did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Heres the first chapter, this one is gonna be a lot more complicated Plot wise so it will take awhile to order and sort through it all in my head, I never plan just to make it more difficult for myself haha but hopefully I can keep the same update schedule, Enjoy the sequel guys and as always please review! It helps more than you think, believe me.

“The Lab has her Mike, you can save her, the world needs the both of you but unfortunately there is a price if you do go back, it’s a costly one” the entity warned

Mike Looked at his fourteen year old self and closed his eyes.

“What’s the price?” Mike asked re-opening his eyes, he had to know.

The Entity had a glint in its eyes.

“if you go back then your Soul will belong to me and when you die again you will neither go to Heaven or Hell but you will come here to the Void, awake and aware for all eternity, eventually you will go mad, alone and insane. Your love for her will turn into a curse, this won’t be Hell but you’ll wish that you were there instead of here” The Entity said bluntly

Mike felt his heart break into a million pieces, an eternity without El? He would suffer in a void, forever alone, till the end of time, Mike closed his eyes, 353 days felt like an eternity but this was incomprehensible.

It wasn’t even a question for Mike though, his love for El was beyond what would happen to him, this was here and now, it didn’t matter what happened to him.

"it doesn't matter what happens to me, I need to save her, save my child" he whispered

“So be it, Michael Wheeler” The Entity clicked his fingers and Mike turned into a bluish smoke before shooting through the white void and out of sight. Slowly the Void began to go back to it’s original blackened state.

Neither him nor the girl truly understood what the void was, it was the place between dimensions, almost like a spiritual bridge that linked certain dimensions to another. However for the sake for all creation the Void was cut off from the dimensions it was connected to.

When Eleven was forced to Traverse the void for the Lab it re-established that long broken bridge and she awoke something far more terrible than anything anyone could dare imagine in their wildest fantasises or in their deepest nightmares.

It was true, it was neither God or the Devil, it was beyond such concepts of good and evil. Although this didn’t matter. It would soon get what It truly wanted for so many years.

Red Lightning flashed all around as the entity shifted its form to a black smoke, before vanishing from Mike’s mirror and into the void, its plan was coming to fruition.

Humans were so easy to manipulate.  
It was Pathetic.

Mike turned to look through the doorway that El had gone through to tend to their son Nathaniel. He walked out and through the house to his child’s room, leaned in the doorway as he watched cradle their newborn, she lightly bounced him as she quietly sung a song.

He watched as a smile tugged at his lips, god he was so in love with her, all because of one rainy night in 1983, from the moment they met their fates were intertwined, woven until the fabric had become one between them.

She noticed him watching her, she put a finger to her lips to shush him, laughter tugging at the corner of her mouth.

“I wasn’t doing anything” he mouthed back, he laughed silently trying not to make it audible.

She carefully placed Nathaniel back down into his crib, Mike came and stood beside her, they starred down at their child. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she automatically leaned her head onto his shoulder, he was surprised there wasn’t an El sized indent on his shoulder due to the amount of times that she had placed her head there over the long, long years.

El peacefully rested her head there, one of her favourite places to rest apart from her pillow. She led him by hand away and into their own bedroom, she tucked her head under his chin and soon enough she fell asleep blissfully unaware of the inner turmoil that had plagued Mike for many months.

Mike woke up sweaty and shaky, he tried to control his breathing, He threw the covers off of himself and carefully walked into the bathroom, trying to not wake his sleeping wife nor his son who finally managed to drift off to sleep

He saw their faces again. As he pulled the trigger and blood and brain matter splattered the wall behind him, as he strangled the life out of Brenner watching the light fade from their eyes as he took their lives.

He accepted that he killed people, he knew that, knew the risks. But the way he killed that guard and Brenner was different, he could of spared the guard and he could of dealt with Brenner differently.

But no, he killed them mercilessly, in a cold-blooded rage that was unbecoming of Mike, El knew Brenner was dead but she didn’t know the way in which he died. Mike didn’t have the heart to tell her.

“if you kill someone Mike, you won’t come back from that” Will’s voice echoed in his mind. Will was right, it had haunted him from the moment that he had done it. He turned to look back at El’s sleeping form.

It was worth it, whatever mental tortures he had endure was worth it because right here right now she was free and so was his child. That was all that mattered to him.

Slowly Mike turned the faucet on and splashed some water on his face, ridding it of the cold sweat that he had woken up with, his head rose to look in the mirror.

It was there.

It was always there.

The Entity starred right back at him.

 


	2. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) hey again guys im just gonna drop this load of fluff at your feet as your gonna need to be prepared for what is install in the next few chapters, trust me I got a massive heartbreaking idea for this sequel which I hope is gonna break some hearts. Enjoy the peace whilst you can ;) Enjoy guys! And as always review!

Before there was Light there was the Darkness.

Light came into being and The Darkness cringed away from the light and the fire it brought.

It Made Home in the void, an all encompassing blackness. The Darkness found its home there.

The Light cut-off The Darkness from all creation, trapping it in the void.

The Darkness grew bitterly angry.

But it was patient.

It would wait.   
It was forever.   
It was Darkness.  
And Shadow.  
And Void.

Hawkins, 2008 September

Nathaniel Wheeler stood nervously by his mothers side as they waited at the front of the school entrance, today was Nate’s first day of first grade, Mike stood talking to Hopper who had retired from the HPD several years previous found himself now as the official babysitter for Nate (Sorry Steve! Hopper thought smugly) as well as being the Granddad. Steve however did baby the other kids of the gang.

So he too wanted to see Nate’s first day of school and so here he stood talking to Mike.

“Where are the others” Mike said glancing down at his watch. They were going to be late at this rate and on the first day that would be bad.

“Give them a chance Kid” Hopper said gruffly, despite how many years had past Hopper still managed to make Mike nervous even to this day, however Mike looked up to Hopper more than he did is his own father, who had always been distant with him.

Mike shook his head, he looked down the road to try and spot his friends cars, one finally decided to turn up.

“Looks like Dustin is here” Mike said nodding in the direction of the car his friend had.

Upon hearing Dustins name Nate turned round to see the car pull up in the car park, Dustin and another boy with Dustins curly hair got out from the backseat and ran over towards Nate.

“It’s too early for this bullshit” Dustin Groaned

“Language” Hopper said smiling to himself.

El watched them talk excitedly about what else? Dungeons and Dragons, El caught Mike one night with a very familiar binder as he was writing furiously into its pages, he had other bits of paper strewn around the living room. Mumbling to himself as he crossed out several lines and checking said bits of paper everyone so often.

“What are you doing” she asked hands on her hips as she tried to look annoyed but just ended up looking adorable. Mike jumped fifty foot out of his own skin, he turned to look at her.

“Nothing” he said almost too innocently, he unconsciously drew the binder closer to his chest protectively.

“Uh-huh” she drew out the Huh, unconvinced. That was until she saw Nate’s name at the top of one of the sheets. Then her eyes widened.

“Oh no, no, no ,no, you are not getting Nate into that!” she said trying to hide the teasing smile that was fighting its way onto her face.

“Why Not?” he whined, it was almost like he was a thirteen year old again.

“It’s bad enough when you and the others, who, may I add are in their mid-thirties. still play it” she said trying to hide her amusement.

Of course the lads had never grown out the game even as they got older, still playing it from time to time, usually once a month instead of every weekend as their lives grew more and more demanding especially with them having kids now it just made it almost impossible.

She held out her hand “Give it to me” she demanded in a mother-like voice

Mike stood up and clutched it to his chest “No” he started taking steps back, he looked ready to flee, she stepped towards him and that’s when he bolted from the living room.

She gave chase “Get your ass back here Mike Wheeler!” she shouted running after him.

“Never!” he shouted back, as he ran into the back yard. It was a very spacious yard, the houses in Hawkins always did have quite large yards, perk of living in a small town.

Mike spun on the spot to see El had caught up to him, both of them panting heavily, staring each other down, Mike gulped knowing he was in deeeep shit. If only he could get past her, he would of jumped the fence only it was too high even for his gangly limbs.

Her eyes were fixated on the binder and before he knew it, it was flying out of his arms and into hers, she turned tail and sprinted toward the house, Mike stood transfixed for a split second before chasing after his wife.

“Get back here El” he shouted, his spider like limbs finally uprooting and chasing after the petite woman, she giggled as they ran into the house, Mike was so close, she managed to dodge one of his arms before running up the stairs. Mike was on her heels.

Mike managed to tackle her onto a bed, he yelled in triumph, she rolled over to face him, the binder lay forgotten on her side. They gazed into each others, completely enthralled. Mike gazed in absolute wonder at the woman underneath him, her eyes always so radiant and warm. His smile suddenly turned into an evil one.

Eleven’s eyes widened “Oh no, Oh no” she said as she tried to scramble for the door but to no avail

“Oh Yes” Mike said before he proceeded to tickle El underneath her arms, she started to laugh uncontrollably as she held her sides, her laughter was simply angelic to Mike.

“Mike! Mercy! Mercy!” she yelled through fits of laughter, Mike laughed alongside her, her legs kicked out from underneath him trying to get him off of her but he proved stronger of the two. But he did relinquish his attack, he stared into her brown orbs conveying to her what words couldn’t, he leant down suddenly and captured her lips with his.

She sighed into the kiss, not expecting this fit of passion from Mike, she loved it, just as much as she loved him, Mike was about to deepen the kiss until…

“Ew Gross Mom!” Nate yelled from the doorway, both parents looked up to see their six year old son, Nathaniel.

“Nate Run! He’ll get you too!” El yelled laughing.

Mike turned with the same evil glint in his eye and chased Nate who laughed as his father chased him, down the hall and down the stairs, El watched them go fondly before she heard Nate cry out with laughter, knowing that Mike was now tickling, Nay, torturing their son. She got up as Nate’s voice cried out.

“Mom! Save me!” He shouted. She shook her head as she went to save her son.

The Three adults watched as their others pulled up with their kids, Lucas and Max with their son Jason and Will’s daughter Mandy. Mike, Dustin, Will and Lucas hugged, shook hands and patted each other on the back as they all conversed. Their children already making their way into school after a very strange and loud speech from Dustin, other parents looked at him in mild annoyance until they realized who it was, which just annoyed them more considering that said parents used to be old classmates.

As they proudly watched their children march through the gate, El felt a small tear come to her eye as she watched Nate, Mike turned to look at her, pride in his eyes as he gave his love a small gentle kiss on the top of her head.

“Enjoy your next 12 years of boredom!” Dustin shouted after them, Lucas and Mike sniggered to themselves, Will just smiled to himself in amusement, whilst El slapped Dustin on one arm, and then Max full on punched Dustin on the other arm, Dustin Yelped in pain as he now rubbed the sore area.

“You guys are no fun” he pouted

Mike looked fondly at the school in front of him, so many memories, so much time had passed Mike thought sadly. He watched his son go and silently wished him Luck.

Dustin spoke up “Guys, we should take a moment” he said almost too seriously. Everyone stood for about three seconds before they turned round and walked off.

“And we’re done” Dustin said to no-one in particular. He ran to catch up to his friends.

The Remains of Hawkins Lab still stood to this day, a partially collapsed building covered in soot and ash, A long fought battle long ago to save a Pregnant Woman from the clutches of her former captives. The basement level was still relatively intact.

The building creaked or groaned every so often, the place undisturbed as the government had finally sealed off the place before destroying all files regarding Project 11, the project deemed a total failure, its files were destroyed and forgotten about, they were never going to come back for Eleven or any of the other Projects that did happen to escape over the years.

A small rumble penetrated the silence of the decimated Lab as cracks began to appear on the wall, like the fissures of an Earthquake as black tendrils began to wrap themselves to the room in a snake like fashion, the gooey like resin began to widen and deepen before the goo itself began to make a resonating roar and hum.

An elongated grey coloured creature crawled out of the resin like substance, it stood up to it’s full height, it roared at the ceiling its face spread like that of a flower, no visible eyes, just the flower like mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, easily able to tear a man apart in seconds.

It had once again returned to Hawkins.

 

 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) oooooh I’m a dick lol, hoped you enjoyed this one guys, writers block is nearly gone as I have so many ideas so hopefully will have another one up tomorrow, until next time guys!


	3. The Dream of Die Glocke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Here’s the next one guys, the chapter will be very important later on so take note class ;) as always review guys! And I hope you enjoy this one!

**November 5th 1941**

**WAFFEN-SS BUNKER, DER RIESE FACILITY**

**Czech Border Near the Wenceslaus mine.**

A Tiger Tank sat in silent vigil over the snow covered landscape, it’s 88mm flak gun pointed down the road as an SS-Commandant used his binoculars to scan the road ahead beyond the Bunkers perimeter, another SS guard had lazily laid his head on his hand, bored by his shift on guard duty. His MG-42 lay motionless.

A fancy officer’s car suddenly appeared on the horizon, driving ever steadily to the base, the guard in the tower suddenly noticed the car and mounted the MG-42, his aim followed the car as it traversed the tundra.

The Tiger Tank commander watched its progress intently, the turret also slowly followed it as it made its way down. He signalled to several guards, who rushed forward, armed with a combination of MP40’s, KAR98K’s and a few STG-44’s.

Once the car reached the gate, the officer in charge checked the Identity Papers of the SS-General, who promptly saluted arm stretched forward in a Nazi salute, receiving one in return, the soldiers stood to attention as the car slowly drove past and into the base, it pulled up shortly thereafter.

An SS-General stepped out as pulled on fancy black gloves onto his hands, the bitter cold penetrating even his winter clothing.

“General, this is an unexpected pleasure” the on duty officer said to the General

The general impatiently waved off the forced pleasantries and walked to towards the bunker’s entrance.

“Don’t bother me with this false pleasantness, I’m here to commence the test with the bell, is it operational?”

The officer gulped slightly, sweat appearing on his forehead despite the frigid cold.

“Just about General, the Scientists have had a few problems but they say it’s ready for a short field test, nothing more as it will overwhelm the machine”

“I have not travelled all the way out to this frozen wasteland of a country for a short test, The Fuhrer Demands results as do I, do I make myself clear commander?”

The Commander Merely nodded in response, too frightened to say anything more

“Good, this machine could change the course of the War for Germany” The General said as they descended deeper into the bunker, A Nazi Flag was here and there along with the SS symbol of two lightning bolts.

Soon they came to a expansive underground room, around thirty foot in height, Waffen-SS troops stood guard as scientists and technicians milled about, looking at dials and readouts on spectrometers, several tended to the machine that lay in the middle

You could see why the facility was called Der Riese meaning “The Giant” as in the centre stood a machine, almost as tall as the room it lay in and about half that height in width, it was a dull-coloured bronze, wires and cables came out of the top trailed to the ground like mechanical snakes, at the very top, the words “Die Glocke” was stamped in big and bold white lettering, meaning “The Bell”

Upon its centre there was a round hole, its circumference was surrounded in much smaller holes, the general looked up at the Machine with a smile evident on his face.

“The Fuhrer will be pleased, if this test is successful the Machine will be War-ready in a matter of weeks. The War will be won in a matter of months, if not weeks”

The technicians finished the final preparations before most of them left the room, only the General, a guard and the several technicians were left at the machines control station.

The General Nodded at the technicians who promptly started inputting commands, the Machine began to make a whirling hum as it was brought to life, the light in it’s centre shone brightly, almost blindingly. One by one the lights on the circumference began to fill with light one by one, the hum grew louder.

“It Working” The General said gleefully, the guard on his side looked on nervously, taking an involuntary step back. Suddenly alarms began to blare throughout the room and the Bunker, technicians quickly starting flipping switches and turning dials

“What’s Happening?!” The General Demanded

“The Machine, its overloading, we’re trying to shut it down!” The Technician said quickly as he desperately flipped several switches on his left. A red field suddenly expanded from the room, spreading out and encompassing everyone inside.

There, they all shared the same horrifying vision, a gargantuan beast at least sixty feet tall stood, its body made up of a black smoke, multiple spider like limbs with a faceless head stared at them, red lightning lit up the beast in a terrifying light show, as it leered down at them. Before they were all brought back to the room in which they stood.

A pure white energy shot out from the centre hole in the machine, hitting the wall behind them, from it a black like resin expanded from within, the ground shook like an earthquake was happening as the resin quickly spread from the light, the light suddenly faded. But the machine still reminded active.

The blood of everyone in the room went cold as the resin started to hum and growl as a black gangly creature crawled out from the depths of the resin, its flower-petal like face expanded as it roared at them before pouncing on a nearby technician and ripping his face off, blood splattering the entirety of the console that he had been stationed on.

The General, his guard and two technicians managed to flee up the stairs of the bunker as the Demogorgan began to rip the others apart, they couldn’t get out as the Demogorgan stood between them and the exit, the technicians pulled out their P-38 Sidearms, firing numerous shots at the creature, it simply roared in annoyance as the bullets bounced off its hide. Before it tore them to pieces.

The four managed to make their way outside, the general signalled for the other guards to move down the stairs and into the Machine room. They made it outside, out of breath and sweaty, The Tank Commander ordered the tank to turn and the Tiger’s driver set the tank to turn, its tracks groaning as the tank slowly turned to the entrance, the four made their way to the tank, they desperately strained their ears as Gun-fire and screams echoed from the bunker below.

“We need to shut the machine off” The General said out of breath.

The technician shook his head “we can’t, the machine is self-sustained now, a manual shut-down won’t work anymore, this is what we were having issues with earlier, they only way to shut it down now is to destroy it” The technician rambled on as he peered round the Tiger and to the entrance.

“Damn it” The General shouted.

“There is a Panzerfaust in the room underneath one of the tables, we kept it there if this problem ever arose” The other technician said

The Demogorgan shrieked as it reached the surface, facing down the Tiger Tank.

Beast against Beast.

“As soon as we get a chance make a run for the bunker”

The demogorgan charged the Tiger, the commandant shouted “Fire!” the 88mm flak gun fired with an almighty crash as the Demogorgan was engulfed by the rounds explosion, the Demogorgan smacked into the wall leaving a crater, smoke rose from the burnt hide of the Demogorgan as it roared, furious and maddened”

The Demogorgan charged with surprising speed, running on all fours as it quickly closed the distance between itself and the Tank, the MG-42 gunner inside unleashed fir upon the creature but that didn’t deter it, the commandant in a panic closed the hatch and fled into his tank.

The Demogorgan climbed aboard and ripped at the tank hatch with its claws before climbing inside to the terrified screams of the men inside.

The four took this opportunity to run inside amidst the screams of those in the tank, their screams echoed with them as they ran down into the bunker, upon reaching the door, the three of them ran inside, however the General stood outside the reinforced metal door, his Luger drawn.

“General get inside!” his guard shouted.

“No!” he shouted back “I’ll buy you time, now go!” The guard reluctantly closed the door and locked it, The General starred down the hallway as the lights flickered and the Demogorgan came into view.

The General starred down at the Demogorgan, Luger drawn, it lifted an arm off the ground, almost in a curios gesture before the General opened fire with his sidearm, the beast angrily roared as it bounded towards him.

The anguished screams could be heard from within as the guard found the Panzerfaust underneath the table, he ran back to the edge of the room as he shouldered the launcher.

The metal door was being ripped apart by the demogorgan like if it was ripping paper, the guard took a breath and fired the launcher.

The Demogorgan just made it through the door as the rocket hit the machine tearing a massive hole in its bronze steelwork. The demogorgan ran past them towards the gate, ignoring them as its main focus on the gate from whence it came.

The Machines lights flickered and faltered before extinguishing completely, the hum dying down with it as the Machine finally was destroyed, The Demogorgan had barely made it through the gate before it too began to rot away to nothingness, the anchor that held it to this world was now gone.

The guard threw the Panzerfaust to the ground.

And a deathly silence pierced the air.

Hawkins, September 2008 - Present Day

Mike woke up in a deep sweat. What the hell was that? It was only midnight but Mike threw the covers off himself and amde his way downstairs and quietly exiting through the front door.

He needed air.

He sat on the porch for some time, he went over the dream again and again in his head, he shivered at the way the Demogorgan had torn apart everyone but it was Just a dream right? He remembered the vision that he shared with them, the beast in the sky, red lightning encompassing it, it scared him because he recognised it all.

The Beast and the lightning, his thoughts wandered to a certain drawing that was made nearly 25 years ago, as they fought again to save Will from the monsters that lingered in alternate dimension. Sometimes he saw the Entity with similar red lightning in the background.

He shuddered, he could still see the way it leered at him, even though it was a dream it had felt like it was looking right at him hungrily. Is that how Will felt when he saw the Shadow Monster in the upside-down before he got possessed? If Mike felt that bad now, even though it was just a dream, he couldn’t imagine how Will must of felt when he was actually seeing the monster.

It was still trapped in the Upside-Down to this day, at least he hoped it was.

Mike Jumped as a hand placed itself onto his shoulder.

“Jesus El, you scared the shit outta me” Mike said, his heart pounding fast, EL merely shook her head in amusement.

“Why are you out here Mike? It’s freezing” she asked

“It’s nothing… I just had a bad dream is all” she nodded knowing exactly how that felt.

She wrapped her arm around his “Come back to bed” she said, lulling him away with her voice.

He Smiled “How can I resist you” he said leaning his forehead against hers.

“I don’t know, but I’m glad you can’t” she laughed quietly. She pressed her lips to his in a comforting kiss.

“God damn it” he said losing the battle, El just smiled in response she pulled her husband back into the house.

The Demogorgan had wandered for sometime, looking for fresh meat, it got closer to Hawkins. With every step it took it smelled fresh meat as it grew ever closer, it was effectively ravenous at this point.

It came to a house at the end of street, it was a fairly simple but comfortable house, it wandered carefully and quietly towards it, it’s prey ever closer, it looked up and spotted the human that it could smell in the window, its mouth opened slightly in anticipation, wanting to taste the flesh of something fresh.

That Someone Was Dustin Henderson.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) ooooooh I’m leaving you guys on a cliffy lol will I kill Dustin? Ah only time will tell guys lol I have given a lot of hints in this chapter, makes me wonder if anyone will figure out what will happen, if you don’t and when it all comes together its gonna be a shocker lol Until next time guys!


	4. The Return of the Demogorgan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Oh what a day that I have had, I saw my ex today in town today with her new bf, what a stab in the heart that was, but the show must go on, so here’s the next chapter guys, enjoy!

(A/N) Oh what a day that I have had, I saw my ex today in town today with her new bf, what a stab in the heart that was, but the show must go on, so here’s the next chapter guys, enjoy!

Dustin stood in the open doorway of his child’s bedroom watched him proudly as he slept.

Dustin hadn’t had it this easy in awhile, him and his partner were happy especially after they found out she was pregnant, Dustin had been over the moon upon finding out that he was going to have a child.

Mike was in Afghanistan at the time, the rest of the gang’s partners were also pregnant, although it was spread several months between all of them, they’d been delighted to find out they would all attend the same year together when the time came. 

There was unrivalled joy between everyone, of course, In Hawkins, things never run that smoothly and it happened when Luke was born, him and Georgina had several arguments and she left, Dustin at the time had been devastated but soon came to realize that she didn’t care.

Dustin wasn’t going to fight over sole-custody of Luke, but Georgina wasn’t even bothered and gave Dustin full-custody of Luke, Dustin was ecstatic but disheartened that she didn’t even seem to care for her own son that much.

Nevertheless, Dustin was overjoyed and they lived in a small two-bedroom house at the end of the cul-de-sac. Of course being a single father with a full-time job had presented its fair share of problems.

Luckily for Dustin their were people on hand to help, Steve who had remained close friends with everyone since 84 had become sort of a bigger brother to the whole group, they often joked about being him a mother hen and steve would still mumble about them being little shits still. But in the evenings if Dustin couldn’t be home would babysit Luke and if he wasn’t around then Hopper would babysit for Luke, sometimes he would both babysit Nate and Luke at the same time, Nate and Luke soon became best friends because of this.

Dustin slowly closed the door to his boy’s room, leaving it open a crack just like he always did and he went downstairs to the living room, it was literally the definition of a nerds living room, above the TV there were three Star Wars posters in perfect alignment, each one was of the Original Trilogy. 

Models of Certain ships and characters, comic books were stacked into one shelf sorted into either DC or Marvel and on the other was an assortment of films, in the cabinet that held his TV were a variety of game consoles, The Nintendo 64 was switched on with Mario Kart 64 currently on the select screen. Steve was sat, beer in hand.  
“C’mon you little shit, time to show you who’s boss” Steve said grinning as he handed Dustin an unopened beer.

“ooooh I’m soooo scared of King Steve” Dustin retorted grinning.

Dustin chose Yoshi whilst Steve chose Bowser 

“King Koopa for King Steve” Steve said smugly, Dustin just shook his head in response, amused. It was common for most nights for Steve or for one of the others to be round Dustin’s on the old N64, of course lately the others hadn’t been round just as much due to other responsibilities. 

The Demogorgan slowly inched its away across the grass, closer to the house, it let out a low hum as it approached ever closer, mere metres from the house, it drew itself to it’s full height and looked around with its eyeless head.

Dustin froze as he swore he heard a small noise from outside, Steve hadn’t notice the way Dustin’s shoulders tensed up and his hairs standing up on end. The lights began to flicker and both Steve and Dustin exchanged worried glances. Then they heard the small gruntal roar of the Demogorgan.

That’s when they both jumped into action, literally. The controllers fell to the floor forgotten about as Steve and Dustin sprang up from the Sofa and Dustin ran upstairs, two steps at a time.

Steve Withdrew a small .22 revolver that he kept with him most of the time, since the Events of both 83 and 84 although no-one said it, they all felt like that the upside down had never really finished with any of them, Will especially since it had nearly destroyed him twice. Mike and El because of the Lab even though the gate was closed and the place had nearly been burned to the ground although they didn’t know that the Government had disbanded that project and was no longer for, too much manpower and resources lost, including Dr Brenner who was the top mind in his particular and limited field.

Dustin ran into Luke’s room.

“Luke, hey, get up buddy” Dustin said quietly, not wanting to scare the poor kid. Of course the kid woke almost instantly being a light sleeper, his eyes strained against the light that was pouring into the room from the landing.

“Dad? What’s going on?” He asked sitting up.

Dustin picked up his son into his arms

“No matter what happens, keep your head towards my chest, no matter what you hear, ok buddy?” 

Hearing the urgency in his Dad’s tone he nodded his head frantically, he was a good kid like that.

Dustin ran back down the stairs as a massive crash sounded throughout the house, Dustin gulped and peered into the living room.

The Demogorgan now stood in the living room, the wall of the room had been torn apart, leaving a gaping hole, its flower like face opened up as it roared at Steve and Dustin.

“Um Steve, we should go” Dustin said never taking his eyes of the Demogorgan, he slowly moved backwards and out of the room, holding onto the child for dear life.

Steve had the .22 raised at The Demogorgan, he might as well have tried to stab the damn thing with a toothpick. Steve also began to slowly backup

“I Second that” Steve said nervously. The Demogorgan let out another roar before walking forward faster, Steve instinctively opened fire on the Demogorgan. It roared in annoyance, bullets bouncing off like nerf darts. Surprisingly Steve managed to hit its leg, due to rubbish aim because he was panicking, it roared In angey pain as it stumbled back.

“Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit” Dustin said, he couldn’t help himself. 

By this point Dustin had already placed Luke in the back of the car and was about to open the door to get in the front as Steve ran out of the house skidding near the car and ripping the door open to the passenger seat, the moment he climbed in he dug through his pocket to get more bullets to reload.

Dustin threw the car into reverse and hastily reversed out of the driveway, he put the car into drive and flew forward, tires protesting as it left skid marks upon the floor.

Dustin and Steve both breathed a sigh of relief as the Henderson household grew smaller in the rear-view mirror, they drove to the one place they knew they would be ok.

El and Mike lay kissing in their double bed, Mike’s hands ran through her short curly hair, Mike deepened the kiss, El moaned slightly into the kiss her arms wrapped around his torso. They pulled apart for air and their eyes met, Mike pushed a stray curl out of her face and let himself be lost in those brown orbs of hers.

“El, did I ever tell you that you are Beautiful?” He said, his fingers lazily traced her skin, sending tingles down her spine.

“Yes, about twenty times today” she said in mock annoyance although the smile on her face said different.

“God, I love you, El, more than anything else in the world” He Said lovingly.  
“What about Star Wars?” She asked teasingly

“Hmmmm” he said in mock thought “its close but im gonna have to say you” He Said with a small laugh 

“Good Choice” she said bringing down his lips to hers. They started to get caught up in their passion, getting more animated and frisky. 

The Doorbell rang.

Mike groaned in annoyance, he wanted to murder whoever it was.

“Let’s ignore it” he said going back in for another kiss. 

El stopped him with her hand “Mike, it’s gone 12 at night?” 

He groaned again and got out bed and heading out into the hall and down the stairs with El close on his heels, the bell rang again.

“Alright ready jeez, I’m coming” Mike said annoyed as he reached the last step, El could not help but laugh at the double meaning.

Mike unlocked the door to find Steve Harrington and Dustin and Luke Henderson standing on their front doorstep. The surprise on Mikes fast was evident.

“Hey man, sorry to bother you at this time but shit is literally going down” He said sounding out of breath, Mike stood aside to let the three of them in. He looked around the street before closing the door.

The Gate in the lab began to expand underground again, although the tunnels didn’t begin to reform, this time it didn’t need the tunnels, however it could be seen on the other side, the faceless head let out a deep rumble as red lightning flashed on the other side.

It would soon be ready.

(A/N) You guys didn’t think I was going to Kill Dustin off did you? lol I’m a writer not a Murder (Proceeds to write all the character’s names into a Death Note) well I ain’t killed anymore major… yet ;) lol but seriously I will say this, everyone from this moment onwards is fair game lol as always guys review! Until next time guys. Peace!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) You guys didn’t think I was going to Kill Dustin off did you? lol I’m a writer not a Murder (Proceeds to write all the character’s names into a Death Note) well I ain’t killed anymore major… yet ;) lol but seriously I will say this, everyone from this moment onwards is fair game lol as always guys review! Until next time guys. Peace!


	5. Theories

Luke drifted back to asleep on the sofa, tired by the nights events. Steve watched over him carefully from the doorway to the Wheelers Kitchen. He Looked down to the .22 that he held in his hand, this little thing wasn’t going to be enough, by far.

Currently Dustin explained to both Mike and El what happened and why they were there in the middle of the night, Mike’s face paled when he heard that the Demogorgan was back or just another one of the species had come through a gate.

“How can it be back, El closed the gate years ago” Mike asked, Dustin shrugged his shoulders a little dramatically.

“No idea, dude” Dustin said “One minute I was about to beat Steve on Mario kart and the next we saw the lights flicker and there it was just there out of the blue” 

The dream Mike had just a few hours previous came to mind, his blood ran cold as he wondered whether or not the dream was connected to the demogorgan mysteriously reappearing 

“I don’t know whether or no this is coincidence but I had a really messed up dream around an hour ago” El looked at him, eyes narrowed slightly as he proceeded to explain the dream and how the Nazi’s had opened up a portal to the Upside-down with a Machine and how a demogorgan climbed through and nearly slaughtered everyone before the machine was damaged and destroyed.

“Wait so the Nazi’s opened possibly the first portal to that place?” Steve said from the doorway 

Mike Nodded “it sure seems that way”

El who had been very silent during the whole exchange finally spoke up and it was not what Mike wanted to hear.

“Did it have the words Die Glocke on it” El asked quietly 

Mike’s eyes widened slightly and he nodded

“I once heard Papa talk about Die Glocke” El said shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She had seen pictures of the ruined machine as Brenner explained to her that the monster she saw could be related to the legend of Die Glocke of course she didn’t fully understand that at the time.

“Okaaaay so that means the Nazi’s actually managed to open a portal and the Machine was like an anchor to our world, once the machine was destroyed so was the portal” Dustin theorised, most of the time his theories would more or less turn out to be right.

Mike looked to El and then back to Dustin “but there was no anchor for the portal in the lab” Mike said confused, Dustin shook his head in response.

“Nope not true, I think El must have been the anchor as she opened it, which means she was the only one to able to close it” Dustin explained, El nodded her understanding.

“So that means there is something tying the Gate to this world, another Anchor” Mike said

“Pretty much, we just need to figure out what and then we can destroy it” Dustin said.

Mike looked across the room to the window, the night was clear, crisp and cloudless buts not what sent a chill down his spine, faintly in the reflection he could see the Entity stood next to Dustin looking like his fourteen year old self as it usually did, Mike tore his eyes away from the window, why did the damn thing have to torment him every second, reminding of the price that would eventually come due.

El noticed the conflict etched upon his delicate features, she lightly squeezed his arm “Hey you ok?” she gently asked, her doe like eyes peered into his.

He turned to look at her, a far away expression in his eyes.

“Yeah El, I’m just tired” he weakly smiled at her and gently pressed his lips to hers. They soon heard a gagging noise behind them, they pulled apart to see Dustin doing so, he grinned at them.

“What?” he asked them innocently “Someone Had to” they all slightly laughed, Mike’s died down as he looked to the window. It was always there.

“I think we should all get some sleep” El said after the laughter died down.

“Im gonna stay up and keep watch, someone has to, after all it is still out there” Steve said.

Everyone hummed their agreement, Dustin took the spare armchair in the living room and the two Wheelers went back upstairs to bed. Steve took a chair from the kitchen and placed it in front of the living room window, sat and waited.

The Entity watched the wheelers fall asleep from the doorway, invisible to the naked eye, only Mike could see it and that was in reflections, it shifted back into a black smoke and it flew through the window and out into the world.

Upon one of the water towers two men lay, one with a Sniper Rifle, the other with a pair of binoculars as they watched the Demogorgan prowl its way back to the labs, unfortunately it carried one of Dustin’s neighbours in it’s flower like mouth.

“Command we have confirmed visual on Species X-11” 

“Visual Acknowledged, Hawk-7, Standby ” his ear piece said to him.

“Roger that, Command” Hawk-7 said. 

“Status of P-11?” 

Hawk-7 and 8 had been in Hawkins for a few months now, Energy readings from Hawkins were steadily increasing including high doses of background alpha radiation and so the department of energy had sent out two scouts to investigate, of course other than that they had several side-tasks to abide by.

“P-11 is Alive and Well, Subject 1 and 2 are also alive and well”

“Acknowledged, continue surveillance and maintain distance, do not engage with Species X-11”

“Order Confirmed” Hawk-7 said, he felt uneasy, of course he heard the tales of Eleven and of the power she possessed as well as Species X-11, their orders was to not Engage Project 11, for which he thanked God for everyday, he didn’t want to end up with a broken neck. Command informed them that subjugation of Project-11 was no longer a priority to them. One of the reasons why Eleven and Mike Wheeler had not seen hide nor hair of the Department of Energy for six years.

Plus now they would need her and Subjugation was not the way to get it.

Hawk-7 shivered slightly before bringing the binoculars to his eyes and pointed to the Wheeler house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) sorry this chapter wasn’t as long as the others guys, had a busy day today but I hope you enjoyed and as always review! Until next time guys, peace!


	6. Soldiers

Over the next several days the gang had met up and shared what they had theorized and discovered, the demogorgan was back, hopper grumbled that he thought he had retired and he was too old to deal with this shit but of course he wasn’t going to abandon his makeshift family.

Repairs had begun on the Henderson household and life continued as normally as It could of done since the night that the demogorgan had attacked, speaking of which, the monster had been unusually quiet, only one person had vanished and they hadn’t seen it since.

But they had been cautious about it though, El especially, bullets had managed to kill the demodogs but the demogorgan seemed like it couldn’t be hurt by bullets, hell Mike explained that the one he had seen in his dream had taken a tank shell and came away with only a few burns and flayed skin.

Mike sighed as the bell rung, he watched his class file from his lecture already excited for the weekend, he had been teaching at the University for 6 years ever since he had come back from Afghanistan, like he was promised, students seemed to be interested in the fact their teacher was once in the Army as a Microbiologist, sometimes he would rattle off in a tangent with stories of people he worked with and other little fun stories.

His teaching style was somewhat similar to Mr Clarke’s no matter how boring a lecture could be it never was because Mike always would find a way to engage the class in the lecture. Sometimes just with his enthusiasm 

He watched the last student, leaving him alone in the lecture hall. He gathered his own notes into the briefcase that lay beside the table before following suit and leaving the room. He headed to his car and pulled out ready for the weekend, he was effectively exhausted. Nathaniel during the week used his own powers to fight back against a bully who was bullying someone else, he pushed the boy back telekinetically, who sprained his ankle as he fell backwards, although they had to remind Nathaniel to not use his powers in public like that but both parents couldn’t help but be secretly proud of their boy.

Of course it was their usual routine after Nathaniel had gone to bed, Mike and El cuddled together on the sofa watching a documentary on aquatic life, even to this day El was completely transfixed on the programme and Mike couldn’t help but find her adorable as he watched her rather than the show that they were both watching.

The way her eyes rose when the narrator showed or described something was still one of the most amazing sights to Mike to this very day, it never ceased to enthral him.

But soon enough El leant against his shoulder with her eyes closed and she snuggled as close to mikes neck as possible, finding the warmth of his body and sighing contently. Mike leaned his cheek gently against the top of her head. He reached for the remote and what about to turn the TV down.

“Don’t you dare” El said warningly into his neck.

Mike gave a gentle laugh and reached out to stroke a thumb against her cheek.

“Go to sleep, El” he said in a whisper.

She gave a slight pouty moan “if you insist” she said mumbling.

Mike smiled at her cuteness. 

And so they sat there content, unknown to them though it was the calm before the storm. A storm that would be filled with Red lightning.

SEVERAL MILES NORTH OF HAWKINS.

Two jet black Chinook Helicopters flew through the dead of night, one behind the other, each with 55 soldiers on board, these troops were briefed and chosen specifically for the mission that they were now being ferried to. Unlike most troops they stayed silent for the majority of the trip, either loading munitions into magazines. 

These troops had been recruited from the best spec op forces the US had to offer, the Green Berets, Delta Forces, The Marines, Rangers Etc. 

Grissom Air Reserve Base loomed in the distance, its runway lights were a beacon to the troops as the Chinook’s flew in gracefully like over grown blackbirds. The Soldiers filed out where several trucks with dropped canvases lay In wait. 

They quickly filed out from the chopper and into the trucks, one officer climbed into a Humvee before they sped out of the airport and down the highway towards Hawkins. The officer inside his Humvee fiddled with his cap, the first stage of this plan needed to go well because they definitely wouldn't be happy to see them especially after so many years.

They drove quickly and swiftly.

“Hawk-7, this is Eagle-1, report status?” the officer said into a long-range radio.

“This is Hawk-7, no sign of Species X-11, P-11 and subject one and two are currently at home, alpha readings are still quite strong. do you copy?” 

“Hawk-7 we copy, maintain position” 

“Roger that, Eagle-1” the officer/General switched to another channel

“it’s best if I go alone, we don’t know how they will react to us showing up out of the blue like this, hang back a block” 

“Copy that sir” one of the drivers responded, the trucks slowly rolled to a stop as the Humvee continued onwards down the street towards the Wheeler residence, the humvee pulled to a stop and the general gazed out at the little suburban house, that housed P-11, He gulped either this was going to walk or he was going to have an early retirement within the next five minutes.

He sighed and took a deep breath and placed the cap onto his head and slowly got out of the Humvee. He turned to the two troops who had followed him out.

“Whatever happens, do not engage, we need them to trust us, we need her to trust us, understand?” 

“Yes General” the two soldiers saluted. The general nodded and made the walk to the house, he felt like he was doing the green mile, a bead of sweat started to fall down his head, he wiped with the palm of his hand.

He took a small breath and tentatively pressed the doorbell.

Both Mike and El awoke with a start to the sound of their doorbell, Mike furrowed his brow as he looked to el who just looked as confused as he did, Mike kept El behind him as he reached the door and swung it open to find the General standing there, he took his cap off respectfully.

“Mr Wheeler? My name is General John Mercer, I’m with the department of Energ…” he couldn’t finish the sentence as El angrily threw her arm up and he felt an invisible force constrict on his neck.

“What. The. Fuck. Do you think you’re doing here?” she said, her anger was calm but you could feel it in the air, she lifted him off his feet, his legs kicked out at the air.

“Please! Let me explain!” he managed to rasp out as his hands were around his neck trying to grab this invisible force constricting his neck. He suddenly fell to floor, gasping for air.

“You have one minute” she said fiercely. Mike stood by her side with a glare, that even sent a shiver down Mercer’s spine, he definitely wasn’t welcome here. 

He stood up and slowly took his sidearm out of his holster, Eleven looked like she was ready to murder him right there and then but to her and Mike’s immense surprise the Magazine clattered to the floor and he placed the Pistol onto the floor as well, showing now that he was unarmed.

“Project Elev” he stopped himself almost calling her Project 11. “Mrs Wheeler, we’re here because we detected high-levels of alpha radiation around Hawkins, at first we thought it was you so we had several scouts to keep an eye on you, we soon found it wasn’t but the result of Species X-11” General Mercer explained 

“Species X-11?” Mike questioned 

“You call it the Demogorgan, it seems there is a new gate here in Hawkins, we’re simply here to put a stop to it, No agendas and no ulterior motives” 

“Why should I believe you” she asked tonelessly 

He shrugged “I can’t make you believe that, I was here to ask for your assistance”

She scoffed “after everything you put me through? After I was kidnapped again? Sorry to disappoint you General” she spat “but this is your mess, not mine, you forced me to contact that thing when I was twelve” she was practically fuming with anger.

He nodded “that’s quite understandable Mrs Wheeler, I’m sorry for what our government has put you and your family through, I’m truly am” he said sincerely, she knew it was sincere as she could sense it.

He signalled to one of the troops in the humvee who marched over with his M4 carbine, General Mercer took the weapon from the Soldier and to their surprise offered it to Mike, who slowly took it suspiciously.

“I take it you know how to handle one of these” Mercer said handing Mike two spare magazines. 

“Of course” Mike said checking the safety on the weapon “why you giving this to me?” 

“Because we know the creature is drawn to Mrs Wheeler and Like I said I am sorry for what the government has out you through” He Saluted before marching off with the other soldier and back into the Humvee.

Mike and EL didn’t close the door until it was out of sight.

The Soldiers Stood stoically down the road from Hawkins Lab, General Mercer paced up and down in front of them”

“this will be a simple search and destroy, kill any bogeys you come into contact with and locate the gate, once there use these sonic generators against the gate, these generators mimic the frequency of Project 11’s power. Watch each others back In there and watch your ammo, any questions?” 

No-one moved a muscle, Mercer smiled at this group he was in charge with

“Good Luck Men” He said.

They began to spread out along the road towards the lab, the distant sound of demodogs sent a horrible chill down the General’s spine, he truly hoped he wasn’t sending them to their deaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) ooooh the battle for Hawkins has begun, time to starting killing people off lol (Rubs hands together sadistically) but I hope you enjoyed this on guys, and as always review! Until next time guys, peace!


	7. The Darkness

All hell had broken loose as the Soldiers opened fire on the small army of assembled Demodogs at the ruins of the lab, several tossed grenades into the compound and exploded tearing several of the beasts apart, several roared back in anger. 

The dogs bounded forward as bullets whizzed by, several dogs were taken down by the resulting fire, although the majority continued to bound forward, snarling as they did so.

Like water upon rock the dogs collided with the soldiers who did not falter despite the fact that now they were in serious close contact with the enemy, the dogs showed no mercy as several soldiers were overwhelmed by the dogs unrelenting attack, the dogs tore out the innards of one unlucky soldier which just served to draw more dogs to their position, it was a slaughter fest.

Mercer watched from a distance through a set of binoculars, worried about the state of the attack, several soldiers had died and they hadn’t even managed to enter the lab yet. Several high pinged shots rang out as the two scouts atop the water tower were now spotting and sniping their targets from afar.

The residents of Hawkins became increasingly worried upon hearing the first shots ring out in the dead of night, until all they could hear was the sound of gunfire and the snarls from the dogs, needless to say everyone was on edge.

Mike and El sat quietly as they too heard the gunfire, knowing the battle that was taking place, El had begun to feel guilty now knowing that men, most likely good men were now dying to try and seal the gate, Mike kept the M4 carbine close to him, he was determined to protect her, they considered it too dangerous for Nathaniel to remain in the house for the time being and so they managed to get Grandpa hopper to look after him. They knew he would protect the boy to his last breath.

Things were not boding well for the troops as only just less than half of them remained, the rest had become food for the ever hungry dogs that were attacking them.

“General Mercer! We are being overrun, request immediate air support!” the captain shouted into his earpiece as he used his sidearm to fend off another dog, his M4 having jammed.

“Kilo 26, Air Support En route” General Mercer said “Sky Dragon-1, proceed to kill box one alpha, we have friendlies mixed with hostiles, you have green light to engage”

“Roger that Eagle-1, we are en-route” 

Soon the air was filled with the sound rotor blades, drawing ever closer, it echoed through the night, the Soldier’s on the ground had a sudden burst of morale and pushed back hard against the dogs, one dog was trying to gorge one man’s face off but another tacked the dog before stabbing it numerous times with his knife. He pulled the man back to his feet handing him back his rifle before unsung his own rifle to resume fire.

The “Sky Dragon” flew overheard to the cheers of everyone on the ground.

The Sky Dragon was modified Apache Attack Helicopter, 0.25 times larger than the standard Apaches of the USAF among its primary weapons it carried a flamethrower on either side, but it didn’t not use these yet. 

It swung round after its first flyby and opened fire with its 30mm chaingun, the dogs now turned their attention to the Helicopter, but were effectively unable to do anything as they were torn apart by the Apaches deadly onslaught. 

Combined with the efforts of the Soldiers on the ground they were now starting to make short work of the dogs, the Apache did several more strafe runs, firing several hell-fire missiles taking out several clustered groups of dogs, soon enough the last remaining dogs fled into the lab and out of range of the even the Apache’s firepower.

“Eagle-1 this is Sky-Dragon-1, hostiles destroyed sir, its been a pleasure” 

“Roger that Sky-Dragon, return to base, refuel and rearm, over” 

“Copy that Eagle-1” 

The Apache was about to swing away to do just that until the Pilot caught sight of a larger silhouette making its way out of the rubble of the lab. The Demogorgan screeched at the Apache, challenging it. the two pilots looked on nervously at the new threat.

“Uh Eagle-1, we have confirmed contact with Species X-11, request green light to engage?” 

“Green Light confirmed” 

Both Apache and Demogorgan starred the other down, daring the other to make the first move, the Apache did so and let loose with a torrent of flames as it unleashed the flamethrowers, although this wasn’t regular fire, this was napalm.

The Demogorgan was engulfed in the barrage of fire the sky-dragon had unleashed upon it, it screeched to the high-heavens as it’s hide had started to melt, unable to extinguish the fire. There was no such thing as overkill as the Apache let loose with its chain-gun and fire the last batch of it’s hell-fire missiles, soon enough the fuel for the flamethrowers was empty, the Apache hovered as silence filled the air, the only sound was that of the chopper’s rotor blades. They waited for the smoke to clear to confirm target elimination.

The Demogorgan suddenly emerged from the smoke as it lept from the floor to the hovering aircraft. The Pilots, taken by surprise, had no time to swerve out of the way as the Demogorgan now clung to the front of the aircraft.

It ripped off the cockpit’s window, the Pilot barely had time to scream as the creature ripped off the man’s head spraying the controls with blood and gore.

The Apache began to spin out of control, the engine protesting as it spun faster and faster until it finally smashed into the ground, the rotor blades snapping off and flying in every direction as it did so.

The Demogorgan climbed on top of the wreckage and let out a triumphant roar, the troops on the ground started to open fire once more, however their ammunition was dangerously low.

Unfortunately, nothing could prevent the slaughter of the last remaining men as they desperately fought on with pistols and knife’s neither of which were doing the monster any harm as it ripped them apart one by one as they could only watch, it felt like they were effectively shooting nerf darts at the monster.

Soon the air was silent once more as the final man lay dead under the demogorgan’s feet.

General Mercer was left a shaking wreck as he was left alone, unable to prevent a single man’s death through no fault of his own, 110 men were now dead, an Apache lay in ruins as testament to their failure.

General Mercer did the only thing he now could do.

He fled.

He ran into his humvee, jumped into the drivers seat and fled, fled from the devastation that was now in his rear-view mirror.

The Entity in it’s non-corporeal form stood next to the Demogorgan, it chuckled as it looked down to the dead bodies that lay around him, it crouched down it’s knees to examine the beautiful slaughter that It unleashed upon the humans.

It stood back up and turned his head to face the monster.

“It’s time, bring him to me” The Entity said.

The Demogorgan looked at the entity before it stalked off and disappearing into the darkness of the night.

Mercer drove like a maniac down Mirkwood, his mission was a failure and now he needed to go to the only place that could be the salvation for Hawkins and possibly even the world.

El had eventually drifted to sleep upon Mike’s shoulder, however Mike sat wide awake, the gunfire in the distance had died down a while back now, he sat nervously as time just ticked on by. 

The Lights began to flicker, El’s eyes snapped open and she jumped to her feet and stood beside Mike who had the M4 rifle pressed against his shoulder as he turned this way and that looking for the monster that they both knew was coming.

The wall stretched and contorted as the Demogorgan climbed its way through the gate that been formed in the wall, it screeched at seeing them. 

Mike immediately opened fire on the creature that had been the cause of some the worst nightmare’s In the gangs life, the reason why El had been cruelly taken from him and now it threatened them once more, Mike yelled as he fired round after round into the demogorgan’s body.

El threw up her arms as she prepared to eviscerate the monster like she did all those years ago but she couldn’t as two demodogs bounded into the room from behind the Demogorgan and leapt at her, she used her power to snap the neck of the first as the second collided with her.

Mike turned upon seeing the dogs leap past him

“EL!” he shouted

His momentarily lapse was all the Demogorgan needed as It loomed over him, the lights were flickering uncontrollably, El threw the dog off of her, it whimpered as it hit the wall with a satisfying thwack. Leaving a moderately sized dent in the wall.

The Lights stopped flickering. There was a metallic clatter.

El turned.

And the Demogorgan and Mike were no-where to be seen, only his M4 lay on the floor.

And El screamed “MIKE! MIKE! MIKE!” she sobbed as she frantically searched the house for him, even though she knew it was no use, he had been taken by the demogorgan, or worse.

She fell to her knees as her sobs became uncontrollable, she let out a heart-piercing sob as windows within two blocks suddenly shattered in El’s sorrow. Thunder rumbled as El’s powers spiked impossibly high, the streets lights started to explode in a shower of sparks, El’s grief and rage became like an explosive barrage.

She stood up, enraged and slowly walked out of the house, her tear stained face becoming engulfed in rage.

Mike awoke to find himself in the Void, it had been awhile since he stepped into the inky blackness. The last thing he remembered was the Demogorgan looming over him before everything went black.

Dear God was this it? Was he dead? 

“EL!” he shouted, his voice echoing through the void as he called to the woman that he loved “El! EL!” he sobbed, his tears falling to the black floor and into nothingness.

“Mike” Mike stiffened as he heard that voice, slowly he turned to see it stood there.

The Entity stood close to him, looking like his fourteen year old self as it usually did

“Send me back! Send me back now!” He shouted getting right up into The Entity’s face, The Entity simply smiled at Mike’s all encompassing rage. The entity shook its head

“Such loyalty you have, Mike. Its actually quite fascinating”

“I need to go back, El she needs me, The demogorgan is back” 

The Entity simply smiled “I know because I’m the one who sent it” 

Mike looked confused and than his face contorted in rage “What do you mean you sent It” he snarled

“You see Mike, I needed you, all those year’s ago when you died, you were the link that I needed, the link to the void” it explained “The void is bridge between the upside-down and Earth, I have been trapped here since the dawn of time”

Mike stayed silent, he was not liking where this was going.

“The Nazi’s nearly set me free before they stopped me, their machine was really quite remarkable” The Entity said, sounding sickingly fascinated, especially when it was coming from the vocal cords of his thirteen year old self.

“Eleven nearly set me free when she opened the gate all those years ago, Will Byers become my vessel for a time before she sealed the gate again and I was chased away back into the void, I was weakened” 

Mike felt a horrible realization come to him.

“But to my delight Eleven shared some of her power to you, linking you to the void as well as her, I knew I could never trick her, so I waited and to my immense delight you died”

“Who are you? Really?” Mike demanded although he had a feeling he already knew

“Now that’s a trick question aint it now Mike” Mike stayed silent

“Some call me The Darkness, The Shadow, The Void” 

Mike stepped back as his eyes went wide, it couldn’t be…

“But you and your friends can call me The Mind Flayer” 

Red Lightning lit up the void at the Mind flayers words. Mike felt his heart shatter.

“I don’t get it, why do you need me for?” Mike asked

The Darkness turned to look at him “Don’t you understand yet Mike? your link to the void and your resurrection was enough to disrupt the natural order, enough for me to open another gate”

Mike’s world crumbled to nothingness right there and then, all of this was his fault, El was in danger because of him 

“Your Resurrection is what freed me” The Darkness said with glee. 

And so The Darkness vanished in a puff of grey smoke.

Mike’s eyes shot open, taking a gulp of breath, he found himself in the lower areas of the lab, trapped in the resin like substance of the gate.

Mike didn’t attempt to stop the tears from flowing as he wept in despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) oooooh another cliffy lol I think there will be three more chapters at the very most before I conclude the story, I have chosen between three endings that I had, so this story will be concluded by the weekend, thanks you to everyone who had made it this far, as always review! And until next time guys, peace!


	8. Rage, Rage Against The Dying Of The Light

The door to the house nearly was torn off its hinges as Eleven Wheeler started down her warpath. Her rage, her fury, her sorrow turned into the most devastating weapon of all as it fuelled her power as it danced in delight.

The air cackled around her as she stepped into the street, thunder rumbled above mimicking her boiling emotions, A military Humvee came speeding round the corner at the end of the street, leaving smoke and skid marks in its wake.

General Mercer pulled on the brakes as he saw an enraged Eleven making her way down the street, he put on the handbrake and stepped out of the humvee.

“Eleven!” he called, she didn’t even acknowledge him as she continued down the street.

“Eleven, Stop!” he shouted again and running up to her side to grab her arm, the moment he did El’s power lashed out and he found himself flying several feet back, landing heavily on his back, this did not deter him, he got back up and ran in front of her to block her way, dangerously impassioned brown eyes met his calm green ones.

“Move” she said simply.

He shook his head “you can’t go there Eleven, the place is swarming with those dogs, the entire force I brought has been wiped out” he said desperately 

“It has Mike” she said, her voice dangerously laced with venom, the air cackled with sparks, flashing around her, making Mercer flinch, her raw emotion manifesting in sparks of lightning, combusting in the air. It was impressive as much as it was terrifying.

“It has Mike, I’m going to save him and that thing will wish it had never taken him, I will rip it apart in ways it can‘t even conceive” another spark of energy lashed the ground.

“I can’t let you go alone, you need someone else to watch your back” he said.

“then watch it” she said, he nodded and gestured to the Humvee close to them, wordlessly she climbed into the Humvee, Mercer ran round to other side, checked his M4 before climbing into the drivers seat and speeding off down the very same road from which he whence came.

Mike sniffed as he gazed up into the cavern where he was now prisoner, The Darkness stood to one side, Mike watched as a black smoke flew from within the depths of the gate, the gate had grew to a titanic size, as it lay under the lab, the Mind flayer stood on other side, growling as it waited. The smoke manifested into The Darkness.

“Soon, Soon I will be able to step through that gate and into this world, I have waited for millennia for such an opportunity” The Darkness said gazing at it’s physical form on the other side of the gate.

Mike watched from his spot unwilling to reply to it, this whole situation was his fault, agreeing to be resurrected for a price which at the time he was willing to accept, he should of known that he was being tricked the whole time.

“I like you, Mike, I really do” The Darkness said looking at him “why wouldn’t I? after all you are the reason as to why I shall soon be free” The Darkness said looking towards the gate again wistfully. 

“I didn’t free you on purpose, you tricked me!” Mike shouted fighting against the resin that held him in place.

“How did I trick you? Eleven was in danger, I just merely used that opportunity to my advantage” The Darkness stated, Mike lowered his head, his weakness was Eleven, she always was and The Darkness had played him like a fiddle.

The Demogorgan exited the gate slowly ad stood beside the Darkness as it let out a low screech, The Darkness turned to the creature.

“Then Stop Her” The Darkness said, The Demogorgan and a dozen demodogs began to climb the massive cavern to ascend back into the bowels of the lab. Mike hastened his efforts to free himself, to no avail.

“She’s come to save you, the loyalty you two both share is fascinating as much as it is pathetic” The Darkness said sneering, it made to sniff the air.

“I can sense her power from here, the energy that is coming off of her right now is blinding, but she wont stop me this time, she can’t, because to stop me she’ll have to do the one thing she would never be able to do” The Darkness laughed Sadistically, convinced and self-assured of its own victory.

Mike’s eyes narrowed at his words, the cogs in his head were turning. Resurrection, Anchor’s, The Natural Order, it was starting making sense to Mike who could only hope to God or whatever was above that he was wrong.

Eleven climbed out of the Humvee, Mercer followed suit carrying his personal M4 Carbine, the first of the demodogs had climbed out of the depths. Eleven threw her hands up, bolts of yellow energy flew from her hands taking out several dogs as it made contact with them, leaving nothing but ash in their wake.

Something had clicked into her Brain, her emotion fed her newly discovered power, her rage being the catalyst for such power. She wielded her rage like sword, directing it towards these abominations. Mercer fired his rifle several times taking out dogs that were attempting to sneak up on them from behind. 

Eleven yelled in absolute blinding fury as she continued her barrage against the demodogs who were by now coming from all sides thick and fast. Mercer had thrown his rifle to the ground and now was fending off the last of the dogs with sidearm and knife, using them in tandem.

Eleven had snapped the neck of the final dog which, in a last ditch effort to kill her, had leaped straight at her, she angrily held it in place before killing it, she tossed the now dead dog to the side like discarded trash.

A loud screech pierced the air like ice, as the demogorgan now climbed out of the rubble and open it’s flower like face, Mercer stepped in front of her and started firing rounds as fast as he could pull the trigger, the demogorgan bounded towards him and took a swipe, he felt the flesh fly free from his arm and he collapsed to the ground in pain.

With Mercer no longer being a threat it turned its attention to Eleven who with a calm and cold fury starred back at the monster before her.

“All my life since I was twelve, you have caused me nothing but pain, you took me away from Mike, your spawn nearly killed my friends and you took Mike away from me, now? Now I cause you pain” Eleven’s eyes turned blue and glowed fiercely in the dark of the night. The Demogorgan roared in unbearable agony as she set every single vein within its body on fire. Burning it alive from the inside.

It screamed inhumanely as it stumbled around on its feet, trying to rid itself of the searing and scorching pain that was it was being subjected to, after what felt like forever, it succumbed to the pain of its internal injuries and finally collapsed to floor dead.

The Demogorgan had finally been slain. For good.

Eleven breathed heavily as she fell to her knee’s in absolute exhaustion, her anger and fury had fuelled her. Giving her the strength to use her powers in a way she had hadn’t even thought possible.

Mercer had crawled over to her, clutching at his arm which was missing a severe chunk of flesh.

Despite this he smiled slightly.

“Go save him Eleven, Save Him” he said to her

“I will” She said, she stood up and strode over to the rubble of the lab, upon finding the cavern and in a moment that make even Magneto proud, she floated herself down and into the cavern.

She landed swiftly and upon seeing Mike she ran to him.  
“Mike!” she cried out.

“Eleven!” he said relieved to see her.

She focused her power upon the resin. It began to decay she focused on it becoming weaker and weaker as she weakened the molecules, unbonding them, destroying them. Mike Managed to free his arms and began to tear at the resin with his hands, pulling chunks out as he hastened to free himself.

He slid out of the resin and hit the floor somewhat hard. Eleven crouched before him and enveloped him in the tightest hug she had ever given him. Mike cried silently as he held her to him.

“Its ok, it’s ok” he continually whispered into her ear softly which sent tingles down her spine. She sniffed before pulling apart, she looked at the behemoth sized gate, before looking back to Mike.

“It’s time we ended this, together” she said as she held out her hand to him, he didn’t hesitate to take it, lacing his fingers in her soft ones, he stroked his thumb over hers.

Her free hand rose and she focused it upon the gate, directing every ounce of energy she had into closing it for the second and final time, however to her immense shock, the gate didn’t change, although all her power was directed at the gate, nothing was happening.

From beside Mike, The Darkness laughed gleefully.

“El, its not going to work” he whispered, sorrow laced in his voice. Her hand lowered and she turned to Mike.

“I know to close it El, I think I have known for a while” Mike said, she could feel the sorrow that was resonating from his being.

“How, Mike?” she asked, her brown eyes gazing into his. What he said next shattered her world beyond repair

“I have to Die”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) I swear this is the best twist I have ever come up with lol don’t kill me guys, Until the next time guys, peace!


	9. Do not go gentle into that good night

Eleven Wheeler looked up to her husband, the words he muttered mere moments before were still going round and round in her head. I have to die.

“No, No, No! Mike, why do you think you need to die!?” she nearly shouted, tears threatening to fall from her deep brown orbs that Mike had loved since day one. Mike wished to whatever was above that he was wrong.

He sighed, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

“The gate, it needs an anchor to tie it to the world, the Nazi’s used a machine and then you were also the anchor before you closed it and I now I am this gate’s anchor” He explained, El’s eyes were knitted in confusion as tears silently made their way down her face.

“But how? How can you be?” she asked

“Back when you were taken by the bad men again they told you I had died right?” he asked, she nodded slowly, not linking the way this was headed.

“I did die, I found myself in the void but It was a bright white and I met the Mind flayer there but I didn’t know that it was him and he offered me to revive me but for a price and then he showed me you trapped in the lab, I didn’t think, he told me the price and I agreed” he said softly, averting his eyes from hers.

“What was the price, Mike?” she asked just as softly, their time, if he was right, was now severely limited.

He swallowed, unwilling to tell her the truth. But he couldn’t lie to her now, now that he was about to give his life.

“It said that I would be trapped in the void forever when I die, not able to see you and to be driven insane by loneliness, making the love I have for you a curse” He said ashamed of himself for making such a deal in the first place, only just realizing that this deal would hurt her just as much as it would hurt him

“Oh Mike” she whispered, clinging to him, unwilling to release him, the pain was too much to bare, she couldn’t lose him now, not after everything they had been through over the years.

“That still doesn’t explain how you’re the anchor” she said pulling back from the desperate hold they had upon each other.

“You and the machine were the anchor for the gate they created, The Mind Flayer said that the void is the bridge between the upside-down and Earth, my Resurrection disrupted the Natural Order, I’m the bridge, El, I have been from the moment I was brought back, it was enough for the flayer to open a gate under its own power” Mike said   
This made sense to El, who herself had opened the gate long ago and if he was the anchor, she couldn’t close it now matter how much power she threw at the gate.

As long as Mike lived, so did the gate.

And that broke her heart into pieces.

The Mind Flayer had brought him to the gate because it needed him alive, the Demogorgan would have killed him otherwise.

“I won’t let you Die Mike, I will destroy anything that comes through that gate” she growled fiercely as she turned to face the gate “Including that fucking thing in there” she said menacingly.

A delighted and cold laugh sounded from behind her it was coming from…. Mike?

She turned to face a fourteen year-old Mike Wheeler with a look of smugness upon his face, she glanced over to the real Mike, highly confused.

“So, Eleven, long time no see, its been what? 24 years? How time flies” it said coldly, his eyes were devoid of the warmth and love that the real Mike had and it chilled her to the bone.  
  
It clicked in her head on what she was facing

“You!” she screamed, the air cackled with energy again as her emotions spiked to almost uncontrollable levels

“Eleven, how’s Will? Next time you see him say Hi to him for me, after-all he was such a gracious host” The Flayer laughed coldly “Soon it will be time, my strength will be gathered and I will be able to take foot in this world, exciting isn‘t it” it said looking at the two of them.

“I will rip you apart” she said facing down the monster that stood before her.

It laughed again coldly “Darling, you can’t destroy me, you are nothing but fleeting blips of Light, The Darkness is forever”

Mike turned to her desperately

“El kill me! you have to it’s the only way!” Mike implored with her, his voice raised.

“Mike you cannot ask me to do this” she whispered quietly, after all these years she could still feel the love that was being sent through their bond, he felt the same love coming from her side. She simply could not do it.

“See Mike, I was right. To stop me she has to do the one thing she’ll never be able to do” It said arrogantly “Humans!” it spat “your all so weak, that’s why I’m going to win” it was so sure of it’s victory blinded by its monologue that it hadn’t seen Mike slowly inch his way to a corpse that had made its way down the cavern, a handgun lay in the holster of the soldier it once belonged to. The Flayer spotted this barely in time.

“No!” it shrieked causing El to cover her ears in pain, the shout went deep and rumbled throughout the cavern, Mike dove the last two metres towards the corpse, grasping at the handgun, his intensions were clear.

“MIKE!” El shouted but The Mind Flayer shifted into a black smoke and instantly raced towards Mike before forcing its way down Mike’s throat. He stood up and chuckled at the handgun before flinging it from himself as far as Mike’s muscles would allow.

El narrowed angry eyes towards the now possessed Mike, who flexed his fingers experimentally, relishing in having a physical form.

“Mike can see and hear everything in here” it said tapping at his temple “and he will watch, see and hear as I wrap these hand around your neck and choke the life from you” It said sadistically.

Mike was trapped behind a wall in his mind that the Flayer had put up, he could see El from his eyes, but his actions were not his own. Mike banged his fist upon the wall desperate to fight against this and fight, fight for El, to the flayer it was nothing more than annoying itch.

The flayer-possessed Mike lunged towards El who shakily took a hesitant step back, unwilling to hurt Mike, it was perfect, El couldn’t defend herself well without risking Mike, nevertheless arm raised automatically as she lightly flung Mike several feet from her.

It just laughed at her efforts. “Truly pathetic Eleven, is that all you can do? Earlier you were conjuring lightning from your fingertips, what’s wrong? Unable to hurt your precious Mike?”

Mike raised his arm and black smoke like tendrils raced from his fingertips before coiling themselves around El, who struggled against the tendrils. He focused upon the tendrils with her mind, trying to burn them, eviscerate them, anything that would break the them. She couldn’t.

“Foolish girl, I am The Darkness, I am infinitely more powerful than you, now feel your soul-mates hands choke the life out of you” The Flayer said, his hands found themselves around her neck, applying pressure.

“Did you know he killed Brenner this way? He choked the life out of him, a gun was too easy, No, he watched the light die from his eyes and now he watch the light leave yours”

“Mike! I..I.I love you!” she managed to choke out, the hands were getting together, cutting off the rest of her wind pipe.

Mike watched helplessly from within as his own hands choked her to death, The Mind Flayer stood at his side and placed a forceful arm upon his back

“can you feel it Mike? The life is leaving her and there is nothing you can do!” It said.

Mike heard her declaration of Love and it stirred something inside of him.

“ELEVEN!!!” he screamed, the wall started to crumble as he broke free from the flayer’s grip and started pounding away at the wall in his mind. Chunks of the wall were beginning to fall away as hammered upon it, directing all of his love, his hate, his anger towards the wall, a final punch and the wall shattered beyond the repair as the flayer screamed in anger.

El saw a glint in Mike’s eyes, a trace of the warmth and love, the eyes of the boy who she fell in love with on that rainy night all those long years ago.

Mike threw himself off of her as she gasped for breath, her deprived lungs filling with oxygen once more, she coughed and spluttered.

Meanwhile Mike was fighting himself, to regain control of his own body.

“Get out of me!” he shouted as he struggled on the floor.

“Never! You cannot defeat me!” the flayer yelled, the voice coming from Mike was like that of a demon, powerful and just plain evil.

ARRGGHHHHH! Mike yelled in pain as his body contorted as the two beings wrestled for control, Mike barely managed to look over to El who half-lay, half-stood, he looked into those pool’s of brown. He found the strength he needed.

“Eleven, I Love You!” he shouted with a final long and pained scream, The Flayer could no longer take and the black smoke raced out of his mouth and flew back into the gate and into it’s own physical form.

Mike fell to the ground.

Eleven ran over to him, cradling his head in her arms, Mike began coughing up blood the possession had down more to him internally then they could know, considering he just fought off a primordial being.

“Mike” She whispered, stroking his ebony hair gently.

“El” he whispered back, his eyes gazed into hers before looking over her shoulder and smiling, she turned to look behind her, the gate was closing which could only mean…

“Mike, No!” she began to cry desperately as she clutched to him, willing him to stay with her. Blood was now pouring out of his nose and ears, he was struggling to not choke on his own blood.

“It’s okay El” he said looking up at her. “It’s okay, I have nothing loved anything more, you need to be strong El, tell Nate that I have never been more proud of him” he said gently stroking her cheek, she held his hand to her cheek, the tears were running over her fingers.

“Mike, please don’t leave me” she begged, she knew it was futile though as the closing gate had now proved, the Mind Flayer on the other side was howling angrily as the gate was closing before it, defeated again. Hopefully for the last time.

El pressed her lips to his gently, pouring all of the love she had for the boy that took her out of the rain, that gave her a name, a home, love. Mike kissed back just as passionately.

The gate sealed shut, she felt him go limp.

Eleven sobbed uncontrollably, holding his head to her chest. She screamed her anguish. All of Hawkins heard her power-induced scream as windows blew apart and splintered, lights exploded in a shower of sparks.

For Mike Wheeler breathed no more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) One more chapter to go! Thank you to everyone who has supported this story from the get go, when it was meant to be a simple one shot. And don’t worry I think the ending will satisfy everyone. As always guys review! And until next time, Peace!


	10. The Next Campaign

All he could see was a bright white room underneath his eyelids, he opened them slowly to find himself upon a bed that was the softest that he had ever felt, he felt at peace? The memories had come rushing back, the way El had looked at him as he felt his life force slipping away. 

But he strangely wasn’t in pain, all he felt was love for the woman that cradled his head in her arms, he watched the gate close, knowing that Eleven and Nate would be safe even though he thought his own ending was to be a stuck in a black, lifeless void. Forever without her.

So where was he now? He looked around and noted that It was similar to the same place where he first met the Mind flayer where it tricked him so long ago.

The Light of the room dimmed slightly as an almost pure-white smoke tinged with a hint of blue floated and shimmered around him, almost like it was dancing? It soon stopped and began to take physical form. Mike watched, a lump had formed in his throat, why was she here?

The Smoke had formed into a fourteen year-old El, but this wasn’t his El, no, this was something else entirely.

“Hello, Mike” She said 

“Um Hello?” Mike said uncertainly.

“You don’t need to fear me Mike, I am not The Darkness”

“uh-huh” Mike said unconvinced. The Being before him sighed. 

“I am The Light” she said simply, using El’s signature half-smile at him.

“Don’t do that” Mike said suddenly, almost angry.

“Why not” she asked 

“Because you’re not her, why do you look like her?!” he shouted at the being in front of him 

“I am the Light, Michael, I take the form of what is your light, the one who lights up the darkness for you, she is your light”

Mike felt tears well up in his eyes as furiously wiped at them to stop them from falling 

The Light closed her eyes and breathed deep “I can feel it Michael, the love you have for her, so powerful, so majestic, I am soaking in it” she said opening her eyes again.  
“Where am I” He asked 

“You are in the eternity, my home” she supplied helpfully.

“is this Heaven?” he asked looking around again. if so how the hell did he get to Heaven?

“Of sorts, call it a waiting area” She said, her hand running across the silk sheets of the bed.

“Can you send me back?” He asked hopefully, a hint of desperation escaped his verbal filter into his voice.

She smiled sadly “I’m sorry, if I did the natural order would be disrupted again, which I can’t allow, your death had restored order, something even I cannot do”

Mikes head dropped, a single tear fell to the floor, he nodded his head in understanding even if it were the last thing that he wanted to hear. Small footsteps approached him and she took his hands in hers.

“Come with me, you’ve earned this peace Michael, more than most humans ever will”

Mike shook his head stubbornly “I can’t she needs me” he whispered “they need me”

The Light looked up at him sympathetically, her doe eyes were always able to convey emotion in the best way. She rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

“She’ll be okay without you, Nate will be okay without you, I will make sure of that Michael, they deserve peace, just as you do” The light said, her hand had moved to his cheek. 

“Am I going to the Void?” he asked, his eyes met hers, demanding the truth

She shook her head “No, The Darkness no longer has any power over you, your sacrifice removed his mark on your soul, it was too much for The Darkness to bare, he fled your body because possessing you was agonising for him but the trauma of it killed you, The Darkness didn’t realise that and now he is back in the upside-down, powerless.”

“So where am I going now?”

The Light looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye “On a Campaign” she said smiling happily at him.

“A Campaign?” he asked confused, she simply nodded in return, he was still confused as to what she meant.

She began to walk away from him and she snapped her fingers, just behind her appeared a door, the door was all too familiar but he just couldn’t place it. She held up a hand out towards him, silently beckoning him to come. He slowly walked towards the door, he turned to look at her, she simply smiled and nodded her head towards the door which swung open of its own accord.

The sound of boisterous laughter could be heard from within, Mike looked to see that the stairs led downstairs into a basement. The Light just smiled at him as he confusingly made his way down the stairs, into a really familiar basement. The door swung close quietly behind him.

“Ah there he is, our lord and master!” a fourteen year-old Dustin shouted doing a mock bow in his direction, Will laughed quietly to himself, Lucas just gave Dustin one of his looks.

What the hell was going on? 

His eyes roved the basement until they settled on a pair of chocolate brown orbs and Mike felt his breath was taken away literally. 

“Hi Mike” she said shyly, Mike instantly jumped the rest of the steps, ignoring the others and closed the distance between them, capturing her in a tight hug. At that moment nothing else mattered as he held Eleven to him wishing that the moment would last forever.

A few snickers came from behind him and he reluctantly let go, both of their faces were warm and tinged with Red, Mike recognised where, or rather, when he was.

This was the first D&D campaign they did after the gate was closed and after the Snowball, Eleven being here was a surprise as Hopper had relented and let her go to Mike’s for this sleepover, he remembers the hug playing out the same way when it first happened.

So was he reliving his greatest and happiest memories? Was this what Heaven was? 

He sat down in his dungeon masters chair and he ran his hands over the binder that held his campaign notes, a small smile sat upon his face as he felt El’s head lean down onto his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his, he felt the blush rise upon his face again, her curly hair tickling his cheek.

Everyone exchanged smug looks, as Mike began to read aloud from his campaign book.

Mike was at Peace.

Eleven Wheeler lay in her bed, at the ripe old age of 83, everyday she had felt herself get weaker and weaker but she refused to go into Hospital, she wanted to be at home comfortable, Nate sat her bedside.

“Hi mom” he said taking her aged hand into hers.

“Hey, Nate” she said looking at her son fondly, of course since Mike had died things hadn’t been easy for the two Wheelers, El had been heartbroken at Mike’s death as had everyone else, she was inconsolable for weeks, she felt like half of her had been amputated, Mike left a huge hole in her heart that could not be filled.

There is was no-one else that could or would compare to Mike, she kept her wedding band on at all times, men of course tried to ask her out and she would always politely refuse, of course everyone that knew Mike and Elevens back story completely understood why this was.

Mike and Eleven. 

It was written in the stars before either of them were born. A love that was greater than anything that had come before it or that would come after it.

All it took was one fateful night in 1983 to seal their fate forever, their destinies forever intertwined and interwoven with each other. 

The Light rejoiced at it’s good work. Spirits of Light, rejoiced at the joining of Eleven and Mike. For it was destiny.

Eleven Wheeler passed on later that evening in her sleep, peacefully.

Eleven found herself on a white bed that had the softest silk sheets, she sat up confused before she saw someone standing at the foot of her bed. A fourteen year old Mike Wheeler. His face contorted in rage.

“YOU!” she screamed releasing a telekinetic barrage, The Being just stood there as the attack washed over him, hardly fazed by it. 

“Calm yourself, Eleven, I am not The Darkness, I am The Light” He explained.

El’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. The Light Sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, having to deal with two stubborn Wheeler’s was enough for one eternity.

“Come with me, Eleven, you have earned this, more than most” he said to her smiling, he held out his hand to her, which she took and she felt herself being led to a Mahogany door. 

Mike was sat in a comfortable leather armchair within his house, reading a book written by Professor Stephen Hawking, he turned the page, engrossed in the book. The Eternity or Heaven as most humans known it as was not just a place where you could relive your happiest memories as often as you’d like, it could be anything that you wanted to do, if you wanted to climb mount Everest you could do so, swim to the deepest ocean, you could if you wanted to, but for Mike he was just happy at reading a newly published book by the famed scientist. Being granted access to The Eternity didn’t give him or anyone omniscience.

Mike’s head jolted up as he heard the front door open, this never happened, never.

Small footsteps approached him from behind.

“Mike?” a small voice called out from behind him.

He felt the book tumble to the floor as he turned to face the voice.

Eleven stood there, a vibrant 21 year old. 

“El is that really you?” he asked, not daring to believe. 

She nodded her head frantically and before either of them knew it they were both running to each other closing the small amount of distance between them. Their lips clashed together hungrily, not pausing for breath as they tried to pour fifty odd years of lost time and love into their kiss.

El wrapped her arms around Mike like he would vanish if she let go

“I missed you so much Mike, I missed you so goddamn much” she said crying into his shoulder. He held her to him.

Their souls exploded with euphoria as they were reunited, together again. As they were meant to be, Mike wiped the tears from her cheeks, caressing her cheek.

“El, it’s okay, it’s okay, sshhhhh” he tired to soothe her cries, his heart tugged as he saw this literal angel shed tears for him.

“El, I love you so much words can’t even describe it” he continued to whisper over and over again “I love you” to her as her cries became sniffles.

“Do you Promise?” she asked mimicking his words all those years ago 

“Promise” he said, smiling down at her. 

Mike and Eleven were at peace.

Soon Dustin, Lucas and Will and their children along with Nate would join them and relive all the good times that they shared whilst making new ones in The Eternity. It was the ending they all deserved. 

The Light turned away pleased with it’s work.

Death wasn’t the end. 

You could just say it was the beginning of a new campaign.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) That’s it folks, all done lol do you really think I wasn’t going to give Mileven a happy ending? I had three endings planned, the happy ending, the bittersweet ending and the sad ending. 
> 
> This was the bittersweet ending. The happy ending in the end was just not possible as I could find a plausible way for Mike to return without upsetting the natural order, the sad ending would have had Mike trapped in the Void so I settled for the bittersweet ending. Happy days lol
> 
> And until I get inspiration for me I wish you peace until next time guys!


End file.
